


[Fanart] Animal Forms

by WriterRose



Series: Shapeshifter AU [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Animal Transformation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterRose/pseuds/WriterRose
Summary: [Fanart]The animal forms of the characters in my knb animal shapeshifter AU.Spoilers for the ficSomething Shifted.
Series: Shapeshifter AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092041
Comments: 11
Kudos: 73





	[Fanart] Animal Forms

**Author's Note:**

> I can't draw animals but I wanted to draw everyone in their animal forms, mostly for reference/size comparison. If I draw more characters/more art for this AU in general, I'll update this story. Let me know what you think!

Kagami (tiger), Kuroko (short-tailed weasel/ermine), Izuki (black eagle), Furihata (longhaired chihuahua), Koganei (brown tabby), Kiyoshi (brown bear).

Yeah, they're all pretty _oof_ but Kagami particularly makes me feel some type of way... (i.e. bad about myself). Obviously, I need to practice more but alright for a first go around, I think... (I refused to even attempt shading this time around, bc who am I trying to impress?)

Kuroko + Kagami with alt. coloring. I think I decided that in the fic itself, the animal forms of the Miracles + company will have natural coloring (with their eyes being the only unrealistic color), but I wanted to see their fur matching their hair colors too. Helps to make them recognizable. I'll give natural/colored options of the Miracles when I get around to them too.


End file.
